The Obstacles Ahead
by Abeastgirlgamer
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are about to lose multiple things dear to them. How will they get it back? Will their love and promises persevere?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Obstacles Ahead Chapter 1 Annabeth PoV Percy and I were walking down the sidewalk to our favorite park. He had just finished his last class of the day and offered to pick me up and go to the park. The park was surrounded by yellowing trees and there were multiple fountains there. We sat by our favorite fountain, a medium sized fountain on the edge of the park. There were trees surrounding it so you could see the leaves rustling from the subtle August breeze. It was nice because it was beautiful and isolated so we could talk...or make out. We also liked it because it showed Poseidon on a chariot. It was nice seeing Athena work with Poseidon, though they're somewhat mortal enemies. Or immortal enemies, whatever. I enjoyed the elegant carving and craftsmanship while Percy played with the water, parting the water to spell "Annabeth". I nudged him gently, feeling a smile cross my face as he blushed and smiled mischievously. He knew I didn't like it when he did that! "This is such a great place." I grabbed his hand gently, "Our place." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. We talked for a while, about nothing much, mostly our day and how our classes went. Then we got the more serious discussion; my birthday. I know, I know, it was 10 weeks away. Percy wanted to talk about, for reasons only the Gods know. I was assuming he wanted to take me out, get an early reservation for a nice place downtown. You could never know with Percy; he could go extravagant or just go simple with the gift. "You know I want to plan something nice and special for your 21st birthday. I don't think a dinner or a present will be enough...Annabeth we've been together for 5 years and we've known each other for 9 years...I know you wanted to wait for the right time and stuff but...we love each other and nothing is going to stop that...I-I think we s-should have...sex on your birthday. I want something special...to prove how much I love you...if you don't want to I-I understand." Percy held my hand and looked at the fountain the whole time. I knew he had been thinking about this for a while, but I didn't expect him to be so nervous. I took his chin in my hand and turned it to face me and kissed him passionately, twirling my fingers in his disheveled hair. "Percy...thank you for respecting me wanting to wait. I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I think that's great." I kissed him roughly, smiling against his lips, thinking about it. I finally found the perfect time and the perfect person. Percy would truly be mine. Percy pulled out of the kiss and I settled in his arms, looking at the geese flying overhead. He settled his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes, sighing contentedly. I nuzzled deeper into his chest, inhaling his intoxicated sea scent. We stayed like that until the sun went down, casting a shadow on Percy's smiling face. I nudged him slightly, murmuring for him to get up. I eventually got him to get up and walk me to my apartment. The walk was uneventful, but it was still nice to hold Percy's hand and just talk to him. He's always there for me, and is a great listener. What was somewhat uncommon in some boys, is that he actually cared and answered genuinely. Back to the night, though. It was a beautiful night, the moon was out and it was drizzling slightly. Neither of us minded, but Percy still kept us try. We eventually got to my doorstep. Normally he would sleep over on Fridays, but Thalia, my roommate, would be having some old friends from the Hunters come over and needless to say...none of them like Percy. Not just because he's a boy, but after we won the war, he may have demolished a campsite with water once... I kissed him goodnight at the door and hugged him. I knew I would be seeing him this weekend or on our Monday class, but I always wanted to be around him. I always felt safe around him, like I could say anything at all and he'd still love me. I stayed there thinking for a bit, but I finally let go and went inside to find junk all over the floor, metal music blaring, and a burning smell that faintly smelt like nachos. Not exactly what you would expect from The Hunters of Artemis... I hope you liked it! If you haven't noticed by now, there will be adult themes and words. Please review! I will upload again as soon as possible. Leave me suggestions on what I should do next or what I could do with the plot. Thanks for reading! -abeastgirlgamer 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Obstacles Ahead Chapter 2 Percy PoV Kissing Annabeth at her doorstep was always our way to say goodbye. I normally didn't hug her, but I felt the need to. I buried my head in her golden locks and smelled her hair; it always smelt like cinnamon and cookies. I could stay there for hours, just holding her in my arms. She pulled away from our embrace and I said a quick goodbye and started walking to my apartment. I arrived shortly after and jimmied my key into the lock and swung open my door. I had a nice flat. It had two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. I shared it with my old buddy, Jason Grace. I saw him sprawled out on the couch, a soda in one hand, chips in the other. "Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked him, plopping myself down next to him. I grabbed a spare pop on the coffee table and opened it, slurping it loudly. "Nothin much. Waiting for the commercials to end so I can start Finding Nemo. Aren't you normally at Annabeth's on Fridays?" He looked at me and asked. "Good movie. I would be but the Hunters are there and they are really good at holding grudges against a certain son of a sea God...Mind if I watch it with you?" I asked. Jason nodded and clinked sodas. We watched Finding Nemo until it ended about 11:00. After the movie was done, I went to the kitchen and made some toast and chocolate milk and sat down to eat it. After I was done, I said goodnight to Jason and went to my room to change. I had the smaller of the two rooms, but it was still nice. It had sea green walls with pictures of the ocean on the walls. I had two bedside tables with lamps and my closet in the corner. I chose some pajama pants and stripped to my boxers and put them on. I climbed underneath my sea blue sheets and fell into a sleep full of disturbing nightmares. Yay! Another chapter! Anyway R&R and give me suggestions for the plot or just reviews! The next few chapters will make sense later, just trust me ;). Anyway thanks for reading! 


	3. Chinese Food

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Obstacles Ahead Chapter 3 Annabeth PoV "Ayyyyyyy! Annie!" A clearly drunk Thalia yelled at me. She threw her arm around my shoulder and led me into the living room. It was normally tidy, with nice hardwood floor and a nice entertaining area. Instead, the couch had multiple passed out Hunters on it, the floor was littered with beer cans, and the whole place was a mess. I scowled at Thalia, but she didn't seem to notice. I still don't understand how she can get so wasted at 9:00. Anyway, I dragged her to her room and set her on her bed, telling her to stay there. Just for safety I put a bucket by her bedside. Believe me, I'm not cleaning puke off the floor, and I'm sure as hell not paying somebody to do it. I first turned the music off, which pissed some Hunters off. A few of them threw beer cans at me, but most just scowled or gave me the finger. I then woke up some of the passed out ones and called their friends to get them. After most of them were gone or too drunk to get up and mess things up more, I started cleaning up. I picked up the beer bottles, the pizza, the plates and other common party stuff. There was food stained on the couch so I grabbed a towel and quickly got it out thanks to the cleaning solution. After all the Hunters left, I checked on Thalia. She was just as I expected, sleeping like a log and snoring loudly while clutching to the bucket like a baby to its mother. I took a mental picture then snuck off to my room to change. I had a perfect room. The tan walls were calm and relaxing while the dark brown bed spread brought a nice contrast into the room. I had a desk in the corner with a bookshelf built into the wall. My queen sized bed had one bedside table full of books I read before bed. I looked for a nice sleeping shirt and took my sweaty clothes off and put the shirt on. Now I know, it's kinda weird to sleep without pants, but don't knock it till you try it. Anyway I settled down with an architect magazine and read till about 12:30. I eventually got comfortable and started thinking about Percy. How sweet he was, how much he cares. I'll be glad to give my virginity to him, I truly love him. Chapter tres! Spanish mother fucker! Please tell me how to have paragraphs because this is my first time doing this so I don't know how to. Anyway review please. -abeastgirlgamer 


End file.
